Learning To Live
by Kaishei
Summary: 'Perhaps the real destiny is not the event itself, but the people it involves.' Extended summery inside. Wolves, witches, possibly more. Brittana soulmates, various other friendships and relationships. Title liable to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Learning To Live (liable to change) [Chapter 1]  
><strong>Rating:<strong> ...nothing explicit.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> You can try and sue me, but I don't really have anything of worth.  
><strong>Word count:<strong> roughly 3600.  
><strong>Extended Summary: <strong>_It was 15 years ago when the humans attacked the supernatural village hidden deep within the Lima woods; a small step in a hateful crusade to purge the world of 'unnatural' creatures, and those who side by them. When events threaten to repeat, it becomes clear that The Fates are far from finished with them, bringing unforeseen changes to their lives. Perhaps the real destiny is not the event itself, but the people it involves._

* * *

><p><strong>This may seem long, it may seem complicated, and about half way through the first paragraph you may be bored, but stick it out; it'll be worth it...probably. I can't promise it'll be brilliant quality, my writing isn't the best around, and I haven't a Beta Reader, but it's not too bad- I've seen worse, we've all seen worse. There are quite a few characters, and many I don't care much for, so it'll be obvious as to who has more focus. Let me know what you think, and any ideas you have. If you have any questions, just ask.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dantae on wolves<em>**

_I don't know why I'm writing this, but I suppose, it's so you can try to understand. I hope that you'll read it, after all, is it not the least you can do considering you murdered my family, my friends, my species._

_I don't know what you've heard about wolves, or the supernatural, but most of it is probably lies. Very little of the truth reaches the ears of humans now days, that's only partly our fault. You hunt us down, force us to run and hide. So we lie, and scare you, turn the tables. We're not dangerous...ok, we are, but we wouldn't hurt you. We don't attack unless you attack first...most of the time. That applies for all species, not just wolves. Anyway, like I was saying before, I don't know what you've heard about wolves, or as you call us, werewolves, but it's a pack of lies. /unintended pun._

_The wolf gene isn't genetic. It's random. Well, maybe not random as such; both your parents could be a supernatural and you could turn out completely human, and sometimes someone with no family history in the supernatural turns out to be one. I suppose you could say it is a gift from The Fates. It's sort of like our religion. You have your Christianity, your Judaism, your whatever else you have; we have The Fates. They know the past, the future, everything. If you have a supernatural gene, whether it be wolf, or witch, or anything else, it is simply because you have a part to play in a special series of events. It doesn't explain why we exist in the first place, but what religion is fully fleshed out anyway? Hey, maybe it's natural._

_Being born a supernatural, whilst in normal society would be a curse, in ours it is a blessing. It makes you special, better, superior. Even if you are born simply human you are still classed as important in our society, everybody is. Being a part of our world, even if it isn't a part of you, makes you important, and give you a role to play. Being a part of something special makes you special. Those with a superiority complex should search out supernaturals, I'm sure they would benefit. /sarcasm._

_What does it really mean to be a wolf? Well it simply means you have the ability to shift between your wolf form and human form, born human of course. I'm not sure what happens if you give birth in wolf form, it hasn't been documented as far as I'm aware. If it ever happens, The Fates will know._

_Wolves aren't controlled by the moon, as so much fiction seems to say. Fact is, the only truth to it is the significance of the full moon- and even then it is greatly exaggerated. The night of a full moon is the only time you can attempt to turn another, notice how I say attempt. They have to be your mate, and even then it is still likely to fail; call it The Fates way of saying you made the wrong choice. Few even attempt it for that reason._

_Morphing isn't a painful process, and despite what you may believe, the clothing stays...well, actually, it disappears in transformation, and appears when morphing back to human form. Don't ask me where it goes; I don't think we'll ever get to know. There was an explanation once, but it has long since been lost in translation._

_Another truth hidden amongst the lies is that wolves are pack animals, and they are headed by an alpha. Of course there are two types of alphas; alpha wolves, and those that are chosen. Alpha wolves are what you could call elite. They are rare, incredibly so, and they will always head the pack. However, like I said, alpha wolves are rare, and so a pack will pick an alpha, who would act as head of the pack. That wolf would be head of the pack until challenged or an alpha wolf joins them. The thing about alpha wolves though, is that there can only be one. An alpha wolf will **always** be the leader of the pack, never before has there been an instance whereby two alphas co-exist._

_Alphas can choose betas. Betas are, technically, second in commands. In reality, they're much more than that. An alpha can't simply choose a beta; the wolf has to choose to want to be a beta back. Once a beta for that wolf, they become destined to protect them with their lives. It's a promise woven between their souls. Complicated right? There is no limit to how many betas an alpha can have, but when being a beta is a symbol of power in the pack, it doesn't pay to have too many._

_As an alpha, besides running the pack, they're just normal wolves. An alpha wolf however, is, like I said, elite. They are powerful, they're beautiful, and they've abilities many would kill for. An alpha wolf can sense the emotions, and hear the thoughts of those important to them. Their betas, their family, their soulmates. FYI, all wolves can communicate telepathically, but talking to someone, and hearing their thoughts are two different things. It's a difficult concept to grasp if you aren't affected by it._

_What else? Ah, how about mates. I believe the term 'soulmates' is more specific._

_Every wolf has a soulmate, I believe we are one of the few species that do. Unlike what you may believe, we do not have to be with our soulmate - many never even find theirs. As such, we are able to choose our soulmate...sort of. Usually a wolf never finds their soulmate, or to my experience anyway, and so they choose one for themselves. They choose to be with that person, and unless their real soulmate turns up, they can live happily as if they were the ones bound together by The Fates. However, sometimes their real soulmates do turn up. Even if they do, you still don't have to be with them, and can stay with your chosen mate, without much difference to your life. Don't get me wrong, being with your real soulmate is **better**, in every sense of the word - and you can't miss what you never had, but that curiosity is strong and a piece of you will always be missing otherwise. Most are lucky in the sense that they can't feel that missing part of them, but the more powerful you are, the more you are likely to feel the empty space in your soul. It all depends on the person really, as to whether they choose their chosen, or the one they are fated to. Because of this, we don't dare judge others for what they choose._

_A lot of us go through life without problems, we live a normal life, we live a happy life, and that is that. For others, not so much..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Fates on the Lima Colony:<em>**

In Ohio, America, sits a large forest, Lima. Unknown to everyone, except those looking, within Lima sits a small village. You can hardly call it a village though; nowadays it sports only 10 functioning buildings. The total population sits at less than 40, 37 to be precise, and only 16 of those are adults; the rest are merely teenagers. Despite the few buildings, the ones that sit there are large, and all the buildings surround a dusty road that leads through the forest. A wooden fence sits around the village, marking a perimeter, with older uninhabited and unused buildings outside said perimeter. The only section of the fence which is tall enough to keep anything out, or in, is the section surrounding 'the dorms'; the largest building, located at the end of the road. 'The dorms' have many rooms. Upon the top floor sits rooms for living, among the bottom, rooms for storage; and it is used as such.

On the left of the road sits the Tanaka & Beiste residence, the hunters. All meat is stored here, a butchers if you will. Then there is the Pillsbury residence, where they store basic food products. Then there is the clinic, where all medical supplies are stored and any procedures are performed. The brig is past that, where confinement spaces are held and weapons are kept. Finally there is an large open space where any and all vehicles, building supplies and the likes are kept. On the right of the road, going back up towards the dorms is the 'garage' opposite the open space. It's often referred to as the Hummel-Hudson household. It also houses various electrical and 'hardware' items. Then there is the bar, the Fabray residence, the Chang residence, and finally the Berry farm, where all crops are grown and animals are kept.

There aren't really any specific jobs as such in the village, people just do what they can, and when stores are full- and there are no worries for food, then days are spent enjoying the sun and sitting around. Certain villagers have their own roles, but they are all unofficial. Howell and Chang sr. are the only ones with medical knowledge, and the Berry's work the land and tend to the animals. Hummel and Fabray work to keep the place running and safe, whilst Tanaka and Beiste keep the freezers full. Best friends Shuester and Holliday have been unofficial leaders for the past 5 years, after the previous [literal] Alpha male, Dantae Lopez, finally passed, expressing his desire to leave the village in their capable hands. His story however, isn't quite over.

The village holds 4 adult wolves, and 10 younger, 4 adult witches, and 4 young witches, as well as one who holds both the powers of a wolf and a witch; also a single Dhamphyr.

Any supplies required are delivered every 3 months by a fellow witch, _Sandy Ryerson_. The village runs well, considering what happened a mere 15 years ago.

The village was attacked by humans, expressing their hatred of the supernatural. Many died, and many buildings burnt to the ground. But now, 15 years ago exactly, they would never guess people would try again. They assumed that was their part to play, they always assume wrong. It'll be interesting to watch how this plays out.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1<em>**

* * *

><p>Sitting on the steps in front of his home, Will Shuester sighs contently, looking out over his view as the afternoon sun blankets him in warmth. At only 1 or so, the sun sits fairly high in the sky, and most people sit in the shade of the buildings. The only other adults in sight are that of Russell Fabray and Holly Holliday. Russell sits on his porch, carving away at what appears to be a rocking chair. Wills best friend, and partner in crime, Holly, sits a few steps away, on a bench, with her younger sister Brittany, as they play with the cat. Lord Tubbington is a chubby cat, but despite that, he is an active and playful fellow. Charity, his sister, sits contently on the bench beside Brittany, happily watching her brother chase after the stone Holly has whizzing about.<p>

Laughter and splashes could be heard in the distance, the pool behind the garage. Will could detect several distinct voices, Rachel, Kurt, Jesse, but the rest just melded together. Looking to the left he could make out the forms of the four oldest teens, Josh, Dave, Azimio and Shane, sitting by the wall of the 'bakery'. They tossed a football between them. Will allowed a smile to grace his face, these were good times. Food was plentiful, and already the stores were full enough to feed them for another year or two, whereas the few years after the incident, they had barely enough to feed the people on a day to day basis, and getting through the winter terrified them. Now as winter approached, it was viewed differently, a time for relaxing, with little to no work needed. _Perhaps it would snow, that would be fun,_ he mused briefly.

His thoughts drifted back to the incident, the fire, the slaughter. They had come in the night and set alight the homes, shouting, screaming, and pulling people from their sleep, murdering them in cold blood. Shots were fired, and knives glinted in the moonlight, no one had seen it coming. So many lives were lost, the village which had held 300, now was not even a seventh of its original population, but many are young. He feels sorrowful as he tries to remember a time before that, drawing little memories. He tries to remember those they lost, but there were too many, any he was close to survived. He only really remembers two memories from before the attack, the first being of Sue Sylvester warning them that something like that may happen- it's painful to know that she was right, and was ignored. He understands why though, they had no reason to be wary, and Sue was young, she was violent, of course she would jump to those conclusions. Sue was a witch, he just about remembers.

The other is of their great leader, Dantae Lopez. In specific, he remembers his daughter, the one Dantae rarely parted with, the beautiful little girl with dark hair and beautiful deep eyes, and the reason Dantae became so broken after the attack. Dantae had always treated him like a son, and after the attack, he was all he had. Will remembers the smile Dantae had whenever his daughter was near, and how he never saw that smile again. They had watched as the monsters grabbed his wife, slicing her neck. His daughter had been nowhere to be seen, there was never a body to explain what happened to his daughter, and up until his dying day, Will is sure that he had held the hope that she had survived.

A third memory sprung to mind as he thought of the fight. Will remembers spinning around, as Dantae screamed out for his daughter, and watching Sue Sylvester run, box in hand. Will had followed her to the edge of the houses, and called out to her as she ran towards the forest. She had only "I told you so" to say, and never had he pondered as to what she may have held in the box, he had assumed it was belongings.

* * *

><p>Will was drawn from his journey through his mind as a familiar voice snapped at him. "Will...Will! Will, for goodness sake." Holly had sprung up the moment she spotted the figure, and leapt the few paces which separated the two, dragging her sister behind her. She shook him out of his daze, frustrated, she could almost feel the woman smirk from behind her. "What" Will asked, brows furrowed, until his eyes met a long familiar sight. <em>So much for it being a peaceful day<em>.

The towering figure of Sue Sylvester stood at the entrance to the village, and Will found himself standing up, taking a few steps towards her. "What...Where..." He found himself at a loss for words, not knowing what to say, he simply took in her appearance. Her once long hair was now short and shaggy, roughly cut. She wore a dark tracksuit, she had always worn those. She looked older, understandably so, and she looked so unbelievably smug.

"So I hear that you two bozos are in charge of the village now, I can't say I'm surprised. Ashamed, disappointed, disgusted, but not surprised." At the silence she receives, Sue continues to speak, all whilst slowly edging forward. "You know, if people had listened to me, and used my ideas, everything could have been avoided." Will straightens his back, narrowing his eyes. "What do you want Sue? Why are you back, why now?" His voice excels confidence, mixed with confusion. Sue just continues to rattle on about how they should have listened to her all those years ago, before Holly interrupts her. "You weren't wrong Sue, but your ideas were. You wanted to train us to be killers; you can't blame Dantae for wanting better for his daughter and his people." Sue lets out a laugh, "I'm here because they are going to attack again, in fact, they are driving through the forest as we speak. In less than an hour, they will be here, with their guns, and ready to wipe the rest of you out."

Their eyes widen, and Brittany, who stands slightly behind Holly just bites her lip, as she attempts to understand what is going on, racking her brain for anything she has been told about the incident, and before. Russell, whose attention has been peaked at the conversation, now stood, hands on the rails of his front porch, watching and ready to intervene if necessary. "Why are you telling us Sue?" Will asks, his voice soft, appreciative. Her face softens a moment, then hardens as she speaks, "because this was my home, these were my people...and I need to prove to you that I was right, that my methods, my ideas, were brilliant and that they should have been used." "What..." both Will and Holly exclaim; worried as to what she may be implying. She smirks, and draws a hand to her mouth, letting out a whistle.

* * *

><p>3 wolves skulk into sight from the woods, coming to stand in front of her. From what Holly could tell, the one in the middle was female; the two to the side were males. The female was a dirty blonde colour, with light brown patches on her paws and left ear. The one to her right was also dirty blonde, with a light brown tail and chest. The one to the left was a brown or neither light nor dark, with a black strip along his back, it stretched nose to tail. The striped male was the biggest, clearly the strongest.<p>

"Sue...Explain Yourself!" Will shouted to her, gaining the attention of the 4 boys who had been tossing the football further back, as well as others, who looked out of windows and doorways to see what had disrupted the silence. Russell walked forward, off the porch, holding his hand up in signal to his wife, telling her to stay put. Brittany stood next to her sister, grasping her arm, unsure what to do. Holly looked down to her and took her hand in comfort.

"What's to explain William, I told you, and I needed to prove my ideas. In the chaos, I took initiative, I picked up several of the young ones and I took them away, I took them to safety and raised them. I raised them they way they should have been raised." "You mean you..." "Oh yes, see, I raised them as wolves. These aren't my greatest achievement though, oh no, see these 3 are familiar with their human side. I have a fourth, a secret weapon, and she is perfect. Never been in human form since I took her, the perfect line of defence." Everyone listening was horrified at those words.

"Sue, how could you! Not only do you kidnap, 4 children, allowing their families to think they are dead, but this...what you've done, this is abuse!" Holly yells. "I saved them!" Sue yells back. "Where is the fourth Sue" Will asks calmly, full of anger, but realising that letting it show would do no good. She smirks at him, "she's a force to be reckoned with, and I will happily call her, but don't piss her off, I won't be held accountable for her actions."

Will begins to walk towards her when he hears a shout behind him. "Wait, look what I found" Russell calls. Looking back, I can see he holds a young wolf by the scruff of its neck. "This isn't ours" he says, throwing a look towards Sue. Looking back at her, he goes to open his mouth, but hesitates when he notices the expression she holds. She mutters something under her breath that sounds suspiciously like 'oh dear'. Before he can speak, he is forced to spin on heel at the sound of a strangled cry.

Russell is on the ground, a wolf of the darkest shade above him. Teeth bared, and a growl that shakes them all to the core. Will is briefly aware of some of the teens preparing to fight, their wolf forms ready to spring into action the moment the midnight one moves. "Stop!" He says, stepping back. The blonde baby twists its way out of Russell's grip and scampers off towards Sue and the other 3. Once it reaches them, the other wolf jumps off and joins its comrades. Even if you've never seen an alpha wolf before, there is no mistaking one when you do. You look at them and know. Will had seen an alpha before however, 2 in fact, and that is why he knows that if there is one thing you should never do, it is to anger them, and if they are feral, then it is nothing more than a death sentence.

Will wants to shout, he wants to scream, he wants to punish Sue for every moment of torture that she has put these children through for the past 15 years. Most importantly, he wants to know whose children he had ripped from the community. But he doesn't get a word out before the sound of trucks and loud voices are heard in the distance. Fear washes over him as he realises that Sue hadn't been lying. For a moment, everything slows as the trucks pull up to the gate and stop, and then, chaos.

Everybody runs for cover. Humans dart into buildings. Wolves shift.


	2. Chapter 2

**So it has been so long since I revisited my Fanfiction, that I find the notes I had left make little sense to me, but I'll work on it from there. Originally what I wrote (_below_), well I understand it, I'm just not sure if it's a load of crap or not. Have it anyway:**

**_Usually with these types of stories there are two ways it can go; external struggle or internal struggle. External is where there is a force to defeat, whilst internal is where they need to overcome a personal barrier. Good writers can do both, but I'm not a good writer, so I'll just be focusing on one for now. It should be pretty clear which one I'll be focusing on, but in case it's not, it's the internal struggle that is more important to begin with (excluding the initial external one)._**

**Did that make any sense? Like... at all? Oh well, onwards.**

**The chapters _will_ get longer, don't worry about that! I plan to try and get them of a minimum 5000 words.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dantae on wolves:<em>**

_Those with the wolf gene have 3 forms. The first is their human form; they'll spend the most time in this form. The second is their wolf form. In their wolf form they will look pretty much like normal wolves, if you aren't looking for reasons why they're not a wolf, you won't notice it. The third is a form, that up until a few hundred years ago, we didn't even know existed. The third is where the idea and illustrations for what the humans call a 'werewolf' comes from. It is a cross between the human and wolf forms. The third form is something only mastered with years of practise; it isn't an easy thing to accomplish, and it isn't a skill many wolves have achieved. I suppose it went undiscovered for so long because nobody was really looking for it, they never really saw what the advantage could be of a hybrid form. Having finally accomplished it myself, I can tell you. It gives the advantage of height, taller than a human, larger, stronger. You also still have hands of sorts; thumbs are of incredible use. If you had to compare it to anything, you could compare it to some cartoon power-up. It's a sight to behold, and a force to be reckoned with._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 2<em>**

* * *

><p>Holly darts to the side, ripping a shotgun from the hands of a bulky bearded man. She swings her head, whacking him on the underside of his knees, causing him to fall to the floor. Will runs up beside her and smashes his head into the ground, knocking him out. They look to each other, and both give a nod before turning separate ways.<p>

She casts her gaze over the scene, there had to be at least 50 men, and 20 woman. _That has to be around 5 to 1_ she notes as she darts under a truck, out of sight, to catch her breath. Holly notes that the 4 youngest had been removed from the scene, _good_, she thinks.

Dave, Kurt and Finn are all fighting men big enough to hold their own, even without weapons in their hands. _What the hell have their mothers been feeding them, radioactive waste? _

Holly stalks out from under the truck, and walks around the back of them, watching carefully for her sister. In the corner of her eye she sees an unfamiliar wolf ripping the throat out of a woman and it sets her heart pounding even harder. Turning her head fully, realisation fills her. As she watches him bound off and pull a man off of who she's fairly sure is Carl, she feels herself calm slightly. _They're on our side... for now._

Turning her head back she watches as the midnight wolf from earlier wrestles with several men. Then she spots her. _Brittany._

* * *

><p>Brittany may be a little slow sometimes, and she may not get things in the way other people get things, but if she knows anything, she knows you never run headfirst into a fight. The moment that first group of men raised their guns, she had immediately ran to the side, darting under the porch and around behind a stack of wood, effectively hiding her from sight.<p>

She watched on, assessing the situation, and taking out several who came too close to her hiding spot. Unlike her sister, Brittany has an uncanny ability to notice things. That's why when everyone is too busy watching their attackers, Brittany is watching the new comers.

There's 5 of them, one just a pup. As to who the pup belonged to was a mystery at first. The mixture of blonde, brown and black threw her off, until she noticed the green eyes. She belonged to the blonde, rather than the black wolf. _Why does that make me so relieved?_ The brown wolf with the black stripe, or skunk, as she's been calling him in her head, is clearly strong, and a good fighter. On the other hand, the male blonde is slightly smaller, sleeker, but also much faster. The female blonde is so-so, fast enough and strong enough, but pre-occupied with keeping her pup out of sight. The black one...

_She's perfect._

Brittany shakes her head, _what is wrong with me today?!_ Speaking of the black one...

Brittany skulks out from her hiding spot, and following the fence she exits the grounds. She sees her sister over by the attackers vehicles; she's watching the 'battleground'. _No doubt she's looking for me_ Brittany thinks, smiling in her head.

Brittany continues on, keeping to the edge of the fence. Then she spots her.

The black wolf, _the alpha._

She's wrestling with two men, quite literally. The three are rolling around on the floor. She has her jaw clamped onto the leg of one of them, and the other is trying to separate them. Brittany knows that Holly has spotted her when she feels that wave of relief flash in her head.

_Silly sister, I'm no pushover_ I say cockily. _No, maybe not, but you are easily distracted, be careful!_ Holly replies, and Brittany watches as she heads back inside the compound.

* * *

><p>A pained yelp causes me to snap my head back. The first man is now on top of the wolf, and the second is holding a knife. I prowl forward, my eyes moving from the blood dripping from the knife to the fresh gash across her muzzle. She whimpers as the man with the knife kicks her, and I pounce forward. Somewhere in the back of my mind I register the presence of her two males heading to her rescue.<p>

I take the men by surprise, and she manages to slip out from the other one; she's limping. For some reason that just makes me angrier, irrationally so. _She's an **alpha.** I'm an **alpha.** We are **enemies.** Why am I helping her? Why do I want to help her?_

I bite down hard on his shoulder and jump off of him. I step back and watch as he, and the few remaining attackers flee, leaving the bodies of their comrades, even those still alive. _Disgusting... how could they leave their own people behind at the mercy of the enemy._

I feel eyes on me and turn back. My light blue eyes meet the deep brown eyes of the black wolf. She's analysing me, that much I can tell. She doesn't know who to trust. The boys at her side stand tall and move forward slightly into a protective position. _Betas._

The alpha turns to her betas, and I can only watch on as they have a silent conversation. They step back slightly and she turns back to me, tilting her head. _It's almost as if she's asking a question._

I morph back into my human form. I hope putting myself into a vulnerable position answers whatever questions she has. She turns her head and steps back, turning. She, and the two males flanking her, turn to run into the forest. They skid to a halt as a yelp from their remaining two members reach their ears, I too turn towards the sound.

I feel horrified when I realise what's happening. The blonde wolf and her pup lay still as several of the boys pick them up and throw them over their shoulders. Will, Ken and Shannon point their guns towards the other three. I turn back to them just in time to see the black one fall. I step over to them and drop to my knees, pulling her head into my hands. _I'm sorry._ I send to her, over and over, as her eyes droop and eventually close.


	3. Chapter 3

**...Oh god, this was so not when I promised you a chapter. Damn, I don't know what happened. One minute I had time, the next I was doing extra days at work, then I agreed to do some YouTube video thing with my brother, then I learnt to play Skyrim. Skyrim was the biggest offender I think. Also, my keyboard is playing up at this precise moment, and the website isn't formatting everything properly AND I just got my results for college. I'm stressed.**

**Ok, so, first - What the **_**fuck**_** is up with the site? Seriously, if it isn't one thing, it's another. STOP REMOVING LINES, I NEED THOSE! Also, I can't have words that are bold, **_**italicized**_**, and ****underlined**** at the same time. Why? What if I want extra, **_**extra**_**, ****extra**** emphasis.**

**Second, Skyrim. Does that give other people a headache too? I can only play for a few hours, sometimes less, before this killer headache strikes. I don't know what to blame, so I suppose it must be the graphics or something.**

**Third, fuck yeah, two D's and a U. Ok, so that isn't something to cheer about, but I got into next year. I can improve on that...hopefully.**

**PS. If it makes you feel better, I am behind on the Beta stuff I'm doing for a couple of people too.**

**Has anyone figured out how the **_**Dantae **_**section fits in yet? Happy guessing.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dantae on wolves:<strong>_

_The year before the attack, and the several before that, were good years. Many children were born in those few years, and had I known the horror that would befall many of those young ones so soon after they were given life..._

_Santana. My beautiful Santana. My angel. She was the light of my life. My wife was the reason I would breath, and my daughter the reason I __lived__. I lost not only one, but both. It is not unreasonable to now say that I now feel like I am living on borrowed time, awaiting the day I can once again be with my family. There is only one thing that keeps me going now, and that is the absence of proof, however improbable it may be that my daughter survived._

_I still remember the day she was born. My closest and oldest friend, David, had just had Brittany, and the Fabray's just before that._

_David and I were thick as thieves since birth, it was always the two of us, never one without the other. Our wives always said we never really grew up, and after our daughters were born we would just bring them along with us. Whilst we would wrestle in the mud, our wives would sit back and talk amongst themselves, the young ones not far away. Santana was always a quiet one, rarely cried, rarely laughed, rarely made a sound. Always content to sit back and watch the world pass her by. Brittany on the other hand... she was definitely lively. I'll admit, David and I were worried about how different they were, after all, all two best friends want for their children is to be as close as they themselves are._

_Our worries were easily dispelled however when they began to crawl, at 5 months, shortly after their first change. I'm no expert in supernatural creatures, and therefore I can only confidently say that wolves begin to develop quicker than humans. As for others, I do not know. At 4 months or so, pups will make their first change, and after that they tend to start crawling. Wherever Brittany would go, so would Santana. They would always choose each other over the other pups, or even just the other children._

_I suppose I am so nostalgic today as I said goodbye to David just moments ago. He too lost his wife in the attack. David has left to travel, he is going to gather information, I know not when he shall be back. He has left Brittany in the hands of Holly, a mere child herself, and entrusted me to protect them as best I can. Holly and her own best friend, William, Brittany, David, they are the only family I have left._

_Brittany... I know she told her father it was ok to go, but I can see the truth in her eyes._

_As the alpha there is so much I must keep quiet, so much I must keep to myself. Like how I know my daughter is still alive, like how I know that the young ones remember so much more that we had hoped, than they should. Like how I know who the next alpha is. Like how I've known for so many years._

_I tried my best to be better than my ancestors, I can only hope they will do the same._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

* * *

><p>Brittany stood, livid, with her fists clenched and her eyes closed. "What the <em><strong>hell<strong>_ happened?!" Brittany spoke with an even voice, her tone filled with anger and disbelief.

Opening her eyes, she was met with no answers. She slammed her palms down onto the table in frustration.

"We are _supposed _to have measures to prevent this!" she exclaimed, looking towards the witches. They did not meet her gaze. Michael gave a hesitant look to his companions before trying to explain himself.

"Brittany... we don't know what happened. We've checked, the spells are still intact. There is no gaps, or exceptions, they had to have had help. We should have known there were intruders in our forest." Brittany could only sigh at his expression, already knowing there was nothing they could do. _You can go_ she sends to Michael and Julia Chang.

She sweeps her gaze over the table at the others in the room. Russell and Judy Fabray. Shelby Corcoran. Will and Holly. Kurt.

Kurt looks back at her, inquisitive. _And what else could you possibly have to address? You surely can't be angry about this, there was nothing we could do!_ he asks her. She has to resist the urge to snap at him. Kurt Hummel, her beta. Kurt, as much as she loves him, is really getting on her nerves right now. Can't he see what is so clearly wrong?

She turns her judgmental eyes over the two people closest in her life. The two people who practically raised her.

Holly is at the back of the room, sitting reverse in a chair, her head leaning on her arms as they lay folded on top of the back of the chair. She's frowning. She knows. Will leans against the wall, legs crossed at the ankle. He's looking at the floor. He knows.

Brittany can feel it. Will feels guilty. He knows that she doesn't agree with his decision. He knows he didn't have her _**permission.**_

Feeling eyes on him, Will looks up. He licks his lips nervously, and starts to speak. "Brittany... it was for the best. We don't know who they are, or what they are capable of. I did it to keep us safe!" He pauses, waiting for the interruption that he is sure is to come. When it doesn't, he pushes off the wall and leans on the table opposite Brittany, more confident in his words. "They are dangerous, and as far as I can see, they don't know how to be anything more than animals. I mean god dammit Brittany, one of them is an alpha! You know what that means don't you? It means she would kill you in a heartbeat."

The room fills with surprise when Brittany lets out a laugh, and pulls out a chair to sit down. "You don't know that" she says.

"Brittany..." Will says, his voice growing closer and closer to a whine. He looks back at Holly for support, but she merely shrugs her shoulders in response to his pleading look. _She agrees with Brittany, great... _he thinks. Looking back to the alpha, he continues. "Brittany, I know you want to see the best in the world, and you want to see the best in others, but you have to realise that sometimes it just doesn't apply. They are _**feral**_. They have an alpha, you know what that means, there is no way around that. _**One**_ pack. _**One **_alpha. I did it for us, I did it for you."

"They were leaving Will! They were _leaving_. And you took it upon yourselves to make sure they didn't." Brittany snaps back at him. Will too begins to feel his anger rise. "They could have come back!" "That doesn't excuse your actions. You can't just act without my permission." "Well sorry if I took some initiative whilst you were out playing friends with the one person around who wants to _kill_ you!"

The other residents of the room look to each other warily. It wasn't often that Brittany got mad, but when she did... boy.

Russell stands up and puts his hands out. "I think you both need to calm down. What's done is done, and there is nothing we can do about it now. What we need to focus on is what to do next."

Kurt places his hand on Brittany's shoulder and pushes her back down to her seat. _He has a point Britt._

* * *

><p>Rachel was crouched underneath the window of the bar closest to the commotion inside.<p>

"Guys, I don't think we should be doing this, we could get in so much trouble!" Tina exclaimed, voice barely a whisper. "Oh lighten up T" Artie says, nudging her.

"I dunno, Britt sounds preeettty mad." Mike says, putting an arm around Tina.

"I can't hear what they're saying no more, they've stopped shouting." Finn states, dropping to the floor.

Several people sigh and the air goes quiet once more for a moment, before Sugar pitches an idea. "I know, why don't we go and check them out!"

The others stare blankly back at them. "Oh come on..." she says, rolling her eyes.

Jesse and Sebastian share a glance before agreeing with her, "yeah, you know what, why not" Jesse says. "It's not like anyone is watching them" Sebastian added.

One by one the small group crossed the dirt and went into the opposite building.

"What d'ya think they are going to do with them?" Tina asks Mike. He thinks for a moment, before replying. "Well, Will would see them as a threat, and propose that the best way to deal with the situation would be to dispose of them..." Tina lets out a small gasp, "...but, Brittany is the alpha, and we all know that her opinion will be the opposite."

Tina snuggles into Mike and looks towards the bar cells that house the mysterious wolves.

Only one has so far recovered from being tranquilized, and he sits guarded watching them.

After a few minutes the small crowd starts to thin, as several become bored and leave. Eventually, the only that remain in the room are Rachel, Artie, Mike, Harmony and Finn.

The 5 jump in shock when they hear a voice speak to them. _What the hell do you want._ The voice speaks to them, and they quickly realise it came from the blonde wolf. The 5 quickly flee the room and join their friends.

The blonde wolf lets out a sigh and settles down again. The small pup lets out a whine and he nudges her, _it's ok little one, it's ok Beth, it's ok._

* * *

><p><strong>God, I tried to make this longer - I really did! I've spent the past week and a half trying to make it longer, but I just couldn't add on to the last part.<strong>


End file.
